Love in the Time of Christmas
by AdvancedAlto
Summary: An Ancienverse Christmas Recipe: Bonnie, a Pokemon Egg, a smiling Alain, Mistletoe, OpZard-X, a Christmas TRio Motto and other stuff. Clearly, nothing can go wrong, right? No? What's this about TRio retiring and Santa Clause? A Merry Ancienverse Christmas!


**What's this? This, is the Christmas story everyone wanted. I think.**

 **Seriously though, I did come up with this idea a few weeks ago, writing a Christmas oneshot for Ancienverse. So, I ran it past Epicocity and I got the clear to write it. Except that super awesome TRio motto, which I didn't write. All credit goes to Epicocity for that one. And for Ancienverse for that matter. This takes place in the same year as the Epilogue of Tribulations. Whatever year that is.**

 **Contains Amourshipping and Laserbladeshipping.**

 **Onto the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ancienverse or the TRio motto. What do I own?**

* * *

 ** _ Love_** ** _in the Time of Christmas_**

 _12-24-20XX - 3 pm, Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town._

The doorbell of the Ketchum Residence was ringing. Hearing no one move to open the door, Serena sighed and put her book away. She knew that her mother and Ash's mother were out shopping for dinner, though where Ash currently was she didn't know. Shaking her head, Serena went for the door and opened it.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas."

Opening the door fully, Serena stared at Marin's grinning face, and Alain's smiling face, stepping aside to let them into the house.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Serena replied as she watched Mairin shake off all the snow. It certainly wasn't the best weather to be outside, but what could you do? "So, how was the trip here?"

"Hectic," Alain was the one to answer, taking a look around. "If it I would have listened to Mairin, I'm sure we would have been late. There's a lot of people out there."

"Oh yeah!" Mairin chimed in, completely ignoring Alain's jab at her. "I don't think I've ever seen that many people in one place."

Simply shaking her head, Serena sometimes had to wonder who the older one was between Mairin and Bonnie. Looking back at them, she could see Alain carrying a number of presents in his arms.

"You can put them under the Christmas tree, over there," she pointed out, showing where he should go. Nodding his thanks, Alain headed over to where she had directed him. "So, how have things been going?"

"It's been great!" the younger girl exclaimed, watching all the decoration in the house with glee. "We've been finding some pretty impressive stuff. And, Alain got himself a new Keystone and Mega Stone!"

"Is that so?" Serena asked, thinking she heard a 'Pika' outside. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed that. "I'm sure Ash will be happy to hear that. He has been itching for a battle."

"A battle you say?" came Alain's voice, who now was empty handed. Serena remembered the boy many years ago, when he was far less social. How things change. "I don't think Christmas Eve is the day for such a battle."

About to respond, the door opened with Pikachu running in before Ash could set a foot in the house.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse shouted, looking at the two guests in the house.

"Pikachu?" Ash called out, entering the house. A few seconds later Ash entered the living room, spotting his friends. "Merry Christmas, guys! I didn't think you would be here this early, considering when Clemont said they would arrive."

"Merry Christmas!" Mairin said, Alain smiling at Ash. "Hey Serena, is there something I can help with before everyone arrives?"

"I still need to put a few more presents under the tree, and when my mother and Ash's mother return you can help us with the cooking."

Mairin seemed absolutely thrilled at the prospect, following Serena upstairs. Listening to Mairin talk about many thing, especially paying attention to things that were about her home region, she lead them into the room where all of the presents not yet downstairs were. And there were quite a few of them considering they had gotten a present for everyone. While she wasn't sure if the others had gotten as many presents, she knew there would be many.

"Put these under Christmas tree." Serena told the younger girl, trying to not smile as Mairin's face lit up.

"There are so many of them!" Mairin pointed out. "There's even one for me!"

"That would be my present for you. Ash's present for you is already downstairs." Serena said, following Mairin downstairs with her own bunch of presents in her arms.

"How does a battle next year sound? Me and Greninja have been itching for a battle, and I would like to start the new year on a high note!" Ash said, clearly talking with Alain.

"So, you don't think you can beat me right now?" Alain asked, wearing a smug smile.

"I didn't say that!" Ash replied. Even after all these years, Ash could still get riled up without any problems. About to step in, before they actually had a battle, a jingling of keys interrupted her.

"Come on, let's help them out with getting everything into the kitchen." Serena spoke, hoping the discussion between the boys wouldn't get out of hand. "And then we can start preparing dinner."

"What do you say about a battle next year? Charizard certainly can't wait to beat Greninja again."

"Fine with me!"

Shaking her head, Serena sighed as she approached the door and saw Ash's mother enter with two bags in her hands, her mother in tow with her own pair of bags.

* * *

"Is this really such a good idea?" a man asked.

"Of course it is!" a woman responded. "We gotta do it properly one last time!"

"After all, dis is the last time we're gonna see them! We gotta make our exit memorable." a third voice chimed in.

"Alright, alright. Let's do it then!"

"Wobbuffet!"

* * *

"Hey, I think I'm seeing Clemont outside!" Ash called out, pointing at the window.

"They're here?" Serena asked excited, coming out of the kitchen. "Come on, let's greet them!"

"On it!" Ash replied, heading for the door and opening it. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina and Meyer replied, all smiling as they stood outside in their winter coats.

"Get inside." Serena said, standing next to Ash and smiling at her friends. Watching as Ash closed the door, Serena to what the others were saying.

"So maybe taking a flight this late wasn't my brightest idea yet," Clemont admitted, earning a laugh from everyone. "But what can you do about it now?"

"Sit down for dinner!" Delia's voice rang, the smell of food moving across the rooms. "We just finished everything, so sit down and enjoy."

Entering the dining room, Serena had to say her mother and Delia had outdone themselves. While she, and Mairin, had helped with the cooking, they had no part in anything else. The table was full with a large range of dishes, a mix between Kanto and Kalos. Taking her seat next to Ash, who _surprisingly_ was at the table first, she waited for everyone else to also sit down. Clemont next to Korrina, with Bonnie on his other side and their father at the far end of the table, with Alain and Mairin, who released Chespie, sitting to her left, her mother sitting at one head and Delia at the other. Pikachu, Dedenne and Chespie scurried off into a corner, where three large bowls full of food were waiting for them.

"It's so nice to have a gathering like this, with how hectic some of you have it," her mother said, nearly including all of them. Seeing that no one was eating yet, she helped out. "Dig in!"

With that, Ash heaped masses of food on his plate without hesitation, Korrina joining him as the others just watched. They would never change, would they?

"Ash," Serena spoke, her fiancée stopping at her voice. "What have I told you about table manners?"

"Uh," Ash mumbled, his mouth full already. "Not talking with my mouth full, not eating too fast?"

"Yes," Serena continued. "And what exactly are you doing currently?"

Ash quickly tried his best to swallow, before putting down his fork and knife.

"Sorry, Serena." he apologized, though she knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before he went back to his usual habits. Trying her best to ignore his habits, Serena turned her attention to Bonnie, who was whispering something to Clemont while grinning. That couldn't be good.

"What are you two whispering about?" Serena asked, Bonnie quickly looking up at her.

"Oh, it's nothing of importance," Bonnie answered, now smiling at her. "How has having a fiancée been? Clemont _still_ hasn't proposed to Korrina."

"Hey!" Clemont exclaimed, glaring at his sister. "This time it's not even my fault. Gurkinn is being stubborn for no good reason."

"Oh yeah," Korrina added as she looked for her next prey on the table. "I'm gonna have to talk to my grandfather. We would have been engaged forever ago would he simply let Clemont propose to me. I might just send Lucario on him if he doesn't change his mind."

"Bonnie," Mairin now chimed in, nodding at the younger girl. "Tell me about the League! Me and Alain sadly missed it."

"Gimme a sec, I'm quickly gonna put the presents we got under the Christmas tree," Bonnie responded, hurrying with the presents to the tree, returning near instantly. "Oh, it was great! I mean, the KTT was awesome and all, but it can't compare to a League."

"Seconding that." Ash piped up.

"It took me quite a few tries, but I finally made it to the top 4!" Bonnie continued, talking excitedly about her latest achievement. "Next year I'm gonna win it all!"

"You should slow down for a second," Alain said, seemingly highly amused by Bonnie. Shaking his head, he continued. "Reaching top 4 is great and all, but who's to say you will make it there again?"

"Alain, don't spoil all the fun." Mairin chided him, glaring up at him.

"Of course you're gonna do better!" Ash voiced his own opinion. "You and Dedenne will go far!"

"I don't doubt she will do well in the years to come, but who knows what might happen? After all, you met a trainer who had Legendary Pokemon on his team in Sinnoh. The same thing might happen to Bonnie as well." Alain argued, not stopping. Even Mairin stomping on his foot didn't do anything. Except make him wince and grimace.

"How about a battle in order to decide who's right?" Ash asked, pushing back his chair and standing up, while looking rather excited at the prospect.

"If you insist on having it now. Don't expect me and Charizard to take it easy on you." Alain fired back.

"You're on! Pikachu, let's go!" Ash responded, letting Pikachu take his place on his shoulder. With that, he walked out of the house, Alain following.

"We better follow them." Serena declared, pushing her chair back and standing up as well. Bonnie, Korrina, Mairin and Clemont followed her lead, with Dedenne and Chespie going after their trainers, while her mother, Delia and Meyer chose to stay at the table.

"They haven't changed much, have they?" Grace asked, earning sighs from the two who remained behind.

* * *

Heading out, coat and everything on, she tried to figure out where Ash and Alain went.

"Greninja, I choose you!"

"Go, Charizard!"

Looking around, Serena hoped she was right as she headed in the direction she thought the voices were coming from. Spotting her fiance and his rival in, what she assumed was, the square of Pallet Town, Greninja and Charizard standing in front of the trainers, Pikachu off to the side. Spotting them, he quickly hurried over to their side, climbing up on Serena's shoulder. It was a habit he had gotten over the years.

"This is so exciting!" Bonnie pointed out, both Ash and Alain glancing in their direction. "Ash is gonna win this one!"

"Nuh-uh," Marin replied, shaking her head in disagreement. "Alain's gonna win this one!"

Soon Clemont and Korrina joined the discussion, arguing back and forth over the outcome of the battle. While she didn't join, Serena had to admit that she was rather excited. It had been years since Ash and Alain last battled, and even though she didn't approve when it came to their timing, she wouldn't complain now.

"Greninja, use Cut!" Ash shouted, kicking the battle off as Greninja summoned the white blade in his hand, running towards Charizard.

"Counter it with Dragon Claw!" Alain ordered, balling his hand as Charizard readied his attack, before taking off to meet Greninja head on. As the two attacks collided, Serena had to make sure she didn't fall over from the shockwave left behind by the attacks.

"Aerial Ace!" was Ash's next choice of move, Greninja's fist glowing white as he headed for Charizard.

"Flamethrower!" Alain called out, as Charizard had created some distance between Greninja and himself.

"Dodge it!" Ash added, Greninja sliding under the stream of fire, about to strike. The attack connected, Charizard stumbling backwards, grunting at the same time. "Good job, Greninja."

"Enough of the warm up," Alain spoke, the arm where he wore his Keystone in front of him. "Charizard! Respond to my heart, Keystone! Surpass evolution! Mega evolve!"

"So, that's how it is? Ash asked smiling, watching Charizard Mega evolve into the behemoth he was. "Alright, let's do this! Greninja, full power!"

No matter how many times Serena saw it, it was always a sight to behold, seeing Greninja transform into what Bonnie had called Ash-Greninja. The water torrent surrounded Greninja, slowing forming into the signature shuriken on his back.

"Greninja-" Ash was about to call out a move as he noticed something move to his right, a few all too familiar voices speaking.

"Prepare for trouble, it's a holiday scheme!"

"And make it double, we're not just a dream!"

"To protect the world from store-bought gifts!"

"To unite all people on the night of Christmas!"

"To denounce the evils of holidays and snow!"

"To extend our reach for even the mistletoe!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket's blasting off on this Christmas night!"

"Surrender now or have a sleigh ride fight!"

"Dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Serena couldn't believe her ears. It had been years since she had last heard those voices.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash exclaimed, staring at the four Team Rocket members he had known since the start of his journey. "Where have you been?!"

"On a vacation?" Jessie suggested, her and her comrades all smiles.

"Different work?" James continued, sounding no less happy than his partner.

"Dat's not really important though," Meowth finished. "We need your help, twoips."

"You need our help?" Clemont asked, sounding skeptical as he adjusted his glasses. "With what?"

"We're retiring!" Jessie announced, her arms spread out wide as she stared at them.

"And we thought a farewell was needed, since we plan on never returning again!" James spoke as if they were going on a grand adventure.

"You're never going after Pikachu again?" Ash made sure, disbelief written all across his face.

"100 %," Meowth confirmed, looking more sad than he maybe should. "Dis shouldn't be so hard, but it turns out dat I was wrong."

"It has been a great time, hasn't it?" James asked Jessie, who nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it has. Should you never need a hand, give us a call," Jessie said, throwing him a card. "Now get to it!"

"Alright then. I have a hard time admitting this, but me and Pikachu will miss you guys. Right, buddy?" Ash spoke, Pikachu agreeing with his trainer. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Alain added, smiling weakly as he called out the attack.

"Make sure to not forget us!" Team Rocket shouted in unison, saluting as the attacks struck them. "It looks like we're blasting off one last time!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Looking up at the sky, Serena could see a little light appear as Team Rocket disappeared. While she hadn't known them for as long as Ash, they had certainly grown on her since all their trouble in Kalos and Alola.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I invited you all over here," Ash admitted, chuckling as his eyes went over each of them. "How about we open the presents now?"

"Yes!" Bonnie and Mairin cheered, running inside before anyone could react.

"Shouldn't they act like they are older?" Alain wondered, not waiting for an answer as he followed the girls inside.

"You guys coming?" Clemont called out, being the next one to leave.

"Let's go." Ash said, holding out his hand. Taking it, Serena smiled as she let him lead her back.

* * *

"A new set of tools? Thanks!" Clemont exclaimed as he unwrapped the present she and Ash had gotten him. After some of his complaining, Serena convinced Ash that this was what they would give Clemont. The problem arose as it came to figure what they should get for the others.

"A Keystone!" Bonnie was more than excited by her present, quickly slipping the ring they had chosen on her left ring finger. It became even harder to think of something for Alain and Mairin, especially Alain.

"Clothes. You got me new clothes." Alain deadpanned, glancing at her. If she hadn't looked at him she wouldn't have known, but he seemed to appreciate it more than he most likely would ever admit.

"You got me a new hat!" compared to Alain, Mairin sounded ecstatic as she admired her new hat. She had tried her best to get the younger girl to stop wearing a hat, to no avail. So she simply got her a hat.

"Looks like our ideas were a success." Ash said, pulling her closer to him. Soon all presents except one was opened, their present from Bonnie and Clemont.

"Open our present now!" Bonnie shouted, arms thrown in the air, while Clemont didn't express his excitement in the same way. Taking whatever the siblings had gotten for them, she held it while Ash carefully unwrapped it. Serena's eyes grew bigger than they should as she gazed at the case in hers arm, an egg resting inside it.

"An egg?" Ash questioned, the first one to snap out of his daze, as he shifted his attention to Bonnie and Clemont. "Why would you get us an egg? Not that I'm complaining about it."

"Well, since I know you two are not planning on get kids anytime soon, I thought an egg was a way for you to practice!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly, her grin growing bigger with each second.

"Practice?" Serena squeaked, not sure what else to say to Bonnie's remark. Blushing heavily, Serena put the egg way before she escaped the gaze of the younger girl.

"Aww, Serena, come back!" Bonnie called out, about to follow her when Ash beat her to it.

"They're going exactly where you expected them to go." Clemont noticed. He really hoped his sister would grow out of her antics soon.

"Who needs science when you got me?" Bonnie asked, pointing at her head. "Come on, let's follow them and make sure we catch them."

A rather baffled Alain didn't know what to think of what just happened, instead just following the siblings, Mairin giggling as she tagged along.

* * *

"Hey Serena, you alright?"

Spotting Ash, she smiled as her fiance took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just surprised by Bonnie's comment," she replied, shaking her head. She should have expected it, considering it came from Bonnie after all. "What now?"

Expecting an answer, Serena tilted her head as she watched Ash simply stare at her.

"Why are you staring?" Serena questioned, surprised at the silence.

"Well, I was just admiring your beauty. But there's something I wanted to show you and everyone else." Ash replied, about to lead her away before Bonnie's voice called out.

"Stop right there!"

Serena didn't want to know what Bonnie had planned now, because she didn't even try to hide her glee. Glaring at Bonnie, she waited for what was about to come.

"Look above you." Alain, of all people, spoke, pointing at the ceiling.

"What?" Ash wondered, both of them seeing where Alain pointed. A mistletoe.

"And you know what means!" Bonnie continued, hands behind her as she watched them expectantly, Mairin not any different, Clemont barely holding in his laughter, Alain seeming mildly amused. "Kiss!"

Sighing in defeat, Serena looked up at Ash, who was smiling down at her.

"We have no choice, do we? Ash chuckled as he leaned down, pressing his lips against Serena's. Bonnie and Mairin cheered at the kiss. Moving away, Ash took a deep breath. "Let's go outside, there's something I want to show you."

* * *

Following Ash, Serena and the others put on their coats as they ventured outside, stopping not far from the house.

"So, what are we here for?" Mairin asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well-" Ash was interrupted by the door opening, the adults coming outside who listened to the conversation with interest. "Does anyone here believe in Santa Claus?"

"Of course not," Bonnie exclaimed, sounding rather proud. "It's just something the adults came up with to trick us."

"There's no proof of Santa Claus existing." Clemont went on, clearly convinced of what he was saying. Alain simply stayed quiet, while the adults chattered among themselves.

"I have to agree with Bonnie," Serena said, trying her best to ignore the small disappointment she could see on Ash's face. "It's just something created for children."

"I used to believe in Santa, until my grandfather told me he doesn't exist." Korrina added.

"I do believe in Santa," Mairin suddenly piped up, grabbing her hat as everyone stared at her. "He always leaves presents under the Christmas Tree."

"Fantastic!" Ash sounded like the happiest person in the world at that moment, Mairin's words turning everything around. "Then look at the sky."

With all of their attention directed upwards, eyes grew wide as a bright light moved across the night sky.

"Hohoho! Am I hearing people who don't believe in Santa Claus?" a voice boomed across Pallet Town, coming from above. "What a shame that only Ash and Mairin believe in me!"

"Impossible…" Clemont muttered, his gaze fixated on the sky, only Ash and Mairin not agreeing with his words.

"Oh wow!" Bonnie, Serena and Korrina didn't believe their eyes as they Satna fly across the night sky.

"Who would have thought?" Alain muttered, arms crossed with a smile as he shook his head.

"He really exists!" Mairin said, excitement oozing out of her as she was nearly jumping.

"He does," Ash responded, now waving at the man in the sky, together with Pikachu. "Merry Christmas Santa!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Santa shouted back, slowly moving across the sky. "Merry Christmas to everyone out there, and keep believing in Santa Claus!"

* * *

 **So that wraps it up for _Love in the Time of Christmas_. I hope everyone could enjoy this little story and I hope I'm not the only one left believing in Santa Claus. A Merry (Ancienverse) Christmas to everyone!**


End file.
